The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Certain liquids meant for consumption can benefit from aeration or exposure to air. Aeration is known to aid in bringing out the full flavors or body of the liquid as well as to bring out a more aromatic scent to be more pleasing. Aeration is particularly used in aiding the drinkability of beverages that contain alcohol, such as wines and spirits. Aerating the beverage typically comprises opening the container holding the beverage and pouring the liquid into a separate vessel. The vessel typically has a shape that allows for a large surface area of liquid to be exposed to the air and is often referred to as a decanter. The vessel typically has a neck that remains open to the air allowing for the aeration process to occur over time. The vessel may include a stopper or plug which may be inserted into the neck to stop the aeration process from further occurring.
Aerating a liquid with the current vessel technology typically takes a substantial amount of time. The time required can be 15 minutes to over two hours depending on the type of beverage, age of beverage, and desired or optimal characteristics for the beverage, e.g., when the beverage achieves the desired scent or flavor characteristics. The time delay prevents one from enjoying the beverage with the desired or optimal characteristics when several bottles of beverages are to be drunk in an evening or an impromptu serving is desired with a beverage that benefits from aerating.
Additionally, intermediary aeration devices exist, e.g., devices that create a venturi effect or separation of the liquid, that may be used as beverages are poured between an original container to a secondary vessel, i.e., an intermediary device between the storing container and the serving vessel or container. The intermediary aeration devices are limited in effectiveness as they only aerate the beverage a defined amount, as originally intended by the manufacturer. Should the particular beverage require more or less aeration, the intermediary aeration device is not capable of producing the required differential amount. Further, the intermediary aeration devices can be difficult to operate as the liquid can back up and overflow the intermediary aeration device or a slight movement in either the device or the original container can cause a spill.